List of 8-Bit Theater Comic Scripts/301 - 400
Episode 301: Oops *Episode 302: That Was a Mistake *Episode 303: In Case You Were Wondering About Them... *Episode 304: Red Mage Likes Talking *Episode 305: Careful What You Say *Episode 306: Red Mage Didn't Listen *Episode 307: Personal Transformations Through Every Day Magic *Episode 308: A Brief History of Hypertime(TM) *Episode 309: Layin' Down the Rules *Episode 310: Mo' Like Dork Warriors *Episode 311: Legal Dispute *Episode 312: Fair Play *Episode 313: Wrongful Prosecution *Episode 314: Outclassed?! *Episode 315: The Lesser of Two Cons *Episode 316: Punt of a Salesman *Episode 317: The Only Way to Fly *Episode 318: Buckle Up, It's The Law *Episode 319: Not Again *Episode 320: Extrications *Episode 321: Unhealthy Relationship *Episode 322: A Giant Tale *Episode 323: That's One Solution *Episode 324: Beating a Dead Giant *Episode 325: Return of the Elf King *Episode 326: Broken *Episode 327: Catchin' Up *Episode 328: Under New Management? *Episode 329: Peaceful Transfer of Power *Episode 330: Dial B for Murder *Episode 331: Smoke Signals *Episode 332: Semantics *Episode 333: He Gets What He Deserves *Episode 334: Car Talk and Retribution *Episode 335: You Can't Keep a Bad Elf Down *Episode 336: Elves Love Talking *Episode 337: Another Look into the Private Thoughts of Fighter *Episode 338: Stranded *Episode 339: He Thinks of Everything *Episode 340: The Next Quest *Episode 341: The Perfect Plan *Episode 342: Hypothetically Speaking... *Episode 343: Check Mate! *Episode 344: Face Off *Episode 345: Political Nuances *Episode 346: Thief, the Genius. Black Mage, the Wuss. *Episode 347: They Switched Heads, Not Bodies. *Episode 348: The Claw! *Episode 349: The Illusion of Self *Episode 350: First Impressions *Episode 351: A Dwarf Town, Take Two *Episode 352: Extra Crispy *Episode 353: Last One, I Swear *Episode 354: It's Funny to Hurt the Innocent *Episode 355: Undercover! *Episode 356: "That was your whole plan. I like it; it was scientific." *Episode 357: Evil Knows Evil *Episode 358: Qualifications *Episode 359: Flawless Victories *Episode 360: Do I Come to Your Job And... *Episode 361: When Plots Collide *Episode 362: Gold from the Mountain *Episode 363: Nice Try *Episode 364: The Economics of Pride *Episode 365: Can't Catch a Break *Episode 366: Evil Has a Name *Episode 367: Address Verification, Shmaddress Verification *Episode 368: Power Level 80 Bazillion! *Episode 369: "Oh, Sweet Mystery of LARP, at Last I've Found You" *Episode 370: Really, It'd be Doing Him a Favor *Episode 371: She Runs a Tight Ship *Episode 372: Sanguine Machinations *Episode 373: Critical Hit *Episode 374: So Many Valid Points *Episode 375: Thinking Outside the Box *Episode 376: Four Hundred Pounds of Flavor *Episode 377: What the Devil is he Thinking? *Episode 378: It's Kinda Catchy *Episode 379: Vampire Anatomy 101 *Episode 380: Introducing... *Episode 381: Dead. Hate. Living. *Episode 382: So Many Mortal Coils *Episode 383: Spinal Snap *Episode 384: RDM/BST *Episode 385: Secret Origins *Episode 386: "I live for the noise!" *Episode 387: And with strange aeons even Lich may die. *Episode 388: "See you in hell, Monkey-boy!" *Episode 389: Of Course They Knew That *Episode 390: A Deal with the Devil *Episode 391: Thinking Outside the Orb *Episode 392: Enlightened Self Interest *Episode 393: Theifenberg Uncertainty Principle *Episode 394: Give a Hoot! *Episode 395: The Air Up There *Episode 396: He's Back *Episode 397: Portents! *Episode 398: Words to Live By *Episode 399: The Unbearable Meatiness of Being *Episode 400: Not Safe for Work, School, or Anywhere You Can Get in Trouble Category:Comic Scripts 301-400